The present application relates generally to controls for multi-fuel engines and more particularly but not exclusively to multi-fuel engine controls including multi-factor cost optimization. Existing attempts to provide controls for multi-fuel engines suffer from a number of shortcomings and disadvantages. There remains a significant need for the unique apparatuses, methods, systems and techniques disclosed herein.